shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Mugen Ittoryu
The is a unique style of sword fighting that makes use of hundreds of katanas scattered around the battlefield. The quality of the blades used does not matter, and techniques involve a variety of moves making use of a single blade, or even multiple blades at the same time. Because of the reliance on hundreds of blades scattered around the battlefield, the user almost always has a blade, or multiple blades handy for use. He uses his swords for various purposes beyond normal melee attacking, including use as projectiles, paths to walk on, pins to hinder his opponent's movements, and also use for making multiple simultaneous attacks on an enemy. There are many different techniques for this sword style, including defensive techniques ("Ranritsu no Narabi"), direct hit attacks ("Kahō") and projectile attacks ("Sandōuchi"). Kara's unknown master is a world-famous swordsman who created this style. History Kara's master first started developing "Infinite One-Sword Style" when he first started learning the ways of the sword. Annoyed by his master's obsession with the quality of the sword used, Kara's Master decided to make a sword style of his own. Rather than relying on a single good quality blade, Kara's master decided to make use of hundreds of katanas scattered around the battlefield. Before a battle, Kara's master declares the use of his Infinite One-Sword Style and throws his case of swords up into the air, releasing a shower of blades which scatter themselves all over the battlefield in nearly every spot one can see. Often the shower of swords is also accompanied by long winding yellow tape with 'KEEP OUT' written all over it which winds itself around the entire battlefield enclosing it. Kara has noted an oppressive feeling coming from each of his master's swords stuck in the ground. After eating the Doble Doble no Mi, Kara adapted the style to suit his abilities. Instead of carrying around cases filled with Katanas like his master, Kara only carries around his Yoto Getsugaru, materializing more blades as he needs them. This gives him ultimate flexibility with where his swords will be and when, along with the element of surprise. In truly dire situations, however, he spawns as many swords as possible, reverting to the fundamentals he was taught by his master originally. Mugen Ittoryu Attacks The number of swords used in many of the attacks are able to vary as the style is based around a large scattering of blades. * : A close-range offensive technique. Immediately following the connection of a robust swing with the intended opponent, Kara releases the used blade and before the enemy can recover from the momentary stun inflicted by the previous blow, he attacks once again utilizing one of the swords in the immediate vicinity or one he has formed with Doble Doble no Mi. This process is then repeated many times in quick succession, from various angles and positions around the victim, ultimately leaving a plethora of swords attached to their body. The extent of the injuries caused as a result of this technique vary from minor to fatal, dependent entirely on how much Kara desires to exact upon the target. As Kara's held sword makes contact with the enemy, he announces aloud the number of the strike, as follows: , ... . He usually performs a maximum of twelve swords. :* : A close-range offensive technique. Immediately following the use of Addition, while all of the swords still remain momentarily attached to the opponent, Kara proceeds to strike the entirety of the surrounding blades again in quick succession, with the final devastating blow dislodging the weapons so that they land in a circular formation around the target. This results in doubling the damage that was already previously inflicted on the victim, as each of the swords slices into their flesh once again. As all the strikes are received within such an incredibly short period, little to no opportunity exists for the enemy to mount a counter attack. * : A supplementary technique. Revolving his body around a single point, Kara swings his currently held sword in a circular motion, causing all of the blades in the immediate vicinity to be propelled upwards. By then utilizing the collisions between the swords to keep them aloft, he is able to ensure that he is continually surrounded by a large quantity of blades regardless of his subsequent movements, whilst integrating even more into the technique as and when necessary. Due to the close proximity and number of the involved swords, Kara can unleash the full potential of his expert swordsmanship to then bombard the enemy with an unrelenting stream of attacks from all directions. The versatility of this technique is unsurpassed, as it combines both a powerful defense and a comprehensive offense, yet still retains the capability to effortlessly switch between the two. This occurs due to Kara being able to execute his other attacks more easily, without the prior need to gather and/or position the swords, while making it increasingly difficult for an opponent to engage him directly because of the presence of the adjacent blades. * : is a close-range offensive technique. After previously positioning three swords so that they stand parallel to one other in the ground, Kara strikes all of the blades simultaneously with a powerful swing directed near their sunken tips, causing the entirety to slash upwards in a single violent movement that is reminiscent of a fang. As a result of Kara's considerable skill and precise accuracy, despite appearing to indiscriminately fling multiple swords into the air, he can ensure that the blades not only land positioned in preparation for this technique, but so that they also drop inside the opponent's guard. This then makes it almost impossible for the enemy to avoid the attack without firstly releasing their weapon. :* : A long-range offensive technique. Immediately following the use of Sword Fang, while all three swords remain momentarily suspended in the air, Kara proceeds to hit the entirety in quick succession with the blade of the sword he is currently holding. Each sword is struck separately and in such a manner that they are launched directly towards the target along a linear trajectory, with a tremendous amount of force, meaning they act instead like long projectiles. As a result of Kara's considerable skill and precise accuracy, the attack itself is extremely difficult to avoid without incurring some damage, due to the tightly grouped blades leaving hardly any room for the opponent to conduct a successful parry. As Kara's held sword makes contact with each individual blade, he announces aloud the number of the strike, as follows: , ... . * : A long-range supplemental offensive technique. After taking hold of three swords and leaping into the air, Kara throws them simultaneously with tremendous force, using both of his hands. Even if the blades miss their intended target, as each stands perpendicular to the ground along a single line, they can then be used as an improvised path that he can traverse to approach the enemy, while retrieving another sword in the process. However, as a result of Kara's considerable skill and precise accuracy, he can hit even the smallest of targets with uncanny aim. The technique can be performed with as many swords as desired, changing the name to be the different sword count, as follows: , ... . He usually performs a minimum of three swords. * : A finisher unique to Kara, Sonic Claw is initiated by Kara holding Yoto Getsugaru with both hands with the tip pointing forward. As soon as the enemy is in range, Kara dashes towards the target and slashes them from every direction at high speed. * : A finisher unique to Kara, Lightning Moment is a move of last resort. Kara charges through his target several times, moving with incredible speed as he assaults the enemy from all sides. Finally, he turns around and raises his Yoto Getsugaru; as he does, many slash marks cross the battlefield, harming all enemies with the aftershocks generated from his quickened slashes. This technique is so powerful Kara once obliterated a large section of a city with this one attack. Because of this, Kara decided not to use this technique recklessly, only using it in the most dire of situations and only if there are no innocents in the area who could get hurt. Trivia * can be read either as "hundred million" or as "many". * The '本' used when Kara announces the number of each strike, is actually a counter for long, somewhat cylindrical objects like pencils and — in this case — swords. So literally, Kara would be interpreted as saying "one cylindrical object", "two cylindrical objects"..."twelve cylindrical objects". However, given the context, the translation of 'sword' is used instead. Category:Fighting Styles